


always

by bylers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byeler - Freeform, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Swearing, bisexual mike wheeer, byler/byeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylers/pseuds/bylers
Summary: I'm always going to be here for you, okay? Always. Remember that.





	always

Will felt his stomach twist as he approached Mike's house. He knew he could back out at any moment, turn back. But something deep down told him not to. He wanted to do this, he needed to. So, he tucked his hands into his pocket and tried to ignore the fact that he felt sick. Bringing his a fist to the Wheeler's front door, he knocked twice.

"TED!" He heard from inside and rolled his eyes. "TED! GET THE DOOR!"

A minute or so later Ted finally opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Will. Mike's in his room." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Will nodded and brushed past Ted and made his way to the stairs, walking slower the closer he got. When he reached the upstairs hallway, he could hear the soft hum of some song playing on Mike's radio that he got for his fifteenth birthday last year.

Will's feet felt heavy as he walked down the hall and when he reached Mike's door, Mike looked up from his book.

"Will?" He asked from the bed and furrowed his eyebrows, closing the book. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, wanted to talk..." Will said awkwardly, quietly. He shoved his fists into the pockets of his jacket again after closing the door behind him.

"Okay..." Mike said, sitting up from his laying position. "Sure. Come sit. What's up?"

Will reluctantly made his way over. He wasn't too sure how Mike would react to the information he'd be receiving soon. He didn't expect him to hurt him, or anything like that, Mike would never hurt Will. But he was still scared, mind racing with worst-case-scenarios.

He didn't know where to start, or how to say it. He never had to do this before. His mom and Jonathan just... knew. And he wasn't ready for anyone else to know yet.

Mike frowned at Will's silence. He was concerned. Was he having episodes again? Was he being bullied? Did his dad randomly show up again?

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know." He smiled softly and Will felt at ease for a moment. He really trusted Mike. More than any of his other friends.

Sighing, Will nodded. He was ready to get this over with.

"You know how Troy and the other boys would... call me things. Like fag, queer, fairy.." Will started, his voice shaking. Mike frowned again, not exactly following.

"Yeah, but you're not. You shouldn't listen to those guys, they're just assholes who were raised by even bigger assholes."

"No. That's the thing," Will looked at Mike, tears in his eyes. "I... I-"

"Oh," Mike whispered to himself. "Oh."

He looked at Will.

"Will, are you... gay?"

Will's lips were quivering and he nodded slowly, tears spilling from his eyes. He didn't expect himself to cry, but this was an extremely vulnerable moment for him. Mike had seen him at his literal worst, but this is where Will felt the most exposed.

Mike didn't say anything and it alarmed Will.

"I'm sorry," he sniffled, wiping tears away. "I-I shouldn't have said anything. I understand if this ruined our friendship. I know I'm weird, I'm sorry. I'm sorry-" he sputtered.

"Stop." Mike said, grabbing Will's hand to stop it from shaking. "Stop apologizing. You're not weird, okay? This doesn't make you weird." Will looked up into Mike's eyes, and Mike flashed him a warm smile. Will started crying again, but not because he was sad. Because he felt relieved. He leaned into Mike and Mike instinctively wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, don't cry. Please, don't cry. I will never stop being your friend. Okay, Will? I'm always going to be here for you. Always. Remember that." He ran one hand up and down Will's back soothingly. Not really noticing what he was doing, Mike pressed a kiss to the top of Will's head. Once he stopped crying, Will sat up.

"Thank you, Mike," he said before sniffling, tears still on his cheeks. He smiled, before laying on his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Mike copied his actions, but instead of staring at the ceiling he looked at Will. The way his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked, a few sticking together from the tears.

Mike always knew he liked boys. But he liked girls, too. It was his confusion that made his relationship with El end (on a positive note, for the record. She was understanding). Part of him wanted to tell Will, "hey, you're not alone, here." But he refrained. He didn't want to make tonight about him, he just wanted Will to feel happy. Loved. Accepted.

Will turned his head to look at Mike and he giggled softly. "What're you staring at?"

Mike shrugged and brought his hand to Will's face, brushing hair out of his eyes. His fingers lingered a bit, tracing little lines on Will's face. The color pink dusted across Will's cheeks and he smiled softly. Mike's index finger barely skimmed over Will's bottom lip, and both of their faces heated up.

"I think I should get going.." Will whispered but he didn't get up.

"Come on, we can hang out a little bit. I have to finish reading this book for school, and then we can go to the movies or something."

Will nodded and Mike sat up, and grabbed his book. Will moved over to Mike's desk and started doodling little designs on a random piece of paper. Mike can't help but look at Will. And I mean really look at him.

Will's wearing a large hoodie, practically swallowing him, (Mike assumed it was Jonathan's—maybe even Hopper's). He bit down on his bottom lip as he focused on the paper, the corners of his lips curling up into little smiles when he got something just how he wanted. His cheeks were still a slight shade of pink and his eyelashes fanned over them. Mike adored how soft and small Will was, and how cute he looked caught off guard. Will had the softest features that made Mike's heart yell. His big eyes, and long eyelashes. The cute little freckle by his lip. His adorable nose. The purest smile Mike had ever seen in his life.

Mike smiled to himself as he went back to reading the book. He couldn't stop grinning and feeling giddy inside. He knew he would always remember this night. Not because it was the night his best friend came out to him, but because it was the night that he fell in love with Will Byers.

**Author's Note:**

> oof i’m the worst at titles. i wrote this up pretty quick for you guys, hope you liked it! i love these softies so much.


End file.
